(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for temporarily covering windows and doors during violent weather, and in particular to systems for temporarily covering windows and doors of manufactured homes having vinyl siding and metal or vinyl window casings.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous systems for temporarily covering windows and doors during hurricanes and other violent weather that can break or damage windows and doors, causing damage to the interior of the building. Generally, such systems are comprised of a panel of impervious material that has an area larger than the opening to be covered, and means for temporarily attaching the panel over the opening.
The most common system used is simply a plywood panel that is nailed over the opening, with the nails being driven through the plywood panel adjacent its edges and into the frame of the window or door. In more complex systems, some type of panel support is permanently attached to the building, with the panel being temporarily mounted onto the support during inclement weather. For example, a horizontal U-shaped rail may be mounted to the building below the opening, with a panel attachment means being mounted above the opening. The lower edge of the panel is dropped into the rail and the upper end of the panel is temporarily attached above the opening.
While these prior art systems are suitable to different degrees in protecting the covered openings, none of the prior art systems are specifically designed to address the requirements of manufactured housing. In addition, many prior art systems are outside the price range of many owners of manufactured homes.
The term “manufactured housing” or “manufactured homes” as used herein is intended to encompass homes that are built entirely within a factory, and also homes that are built in segments or modules for transportation to the building site (modular homes) and homes that are shipped as panels, e.g., walls, to the building site (panelized homes.) For purposes of economy and ease of construction, manufactured homes are commonly faced with vinyl siding, i.e., elongated horizontal vinyl strips having a parallel upper and lower edges and a downwardly and outwardly projecting front surface, which may be textured to give a wood or other appearance. These segments may be manufactured as individual strips or boards, or manufactured as a panel of integral segments having the appearance of separate overlapped strips. Manufacture is normally by extrusion. The lower edge of each segment joins or overlaps the upper edge of the immediately lower segment. Vinyl siding is attached to the building exterior wall by inserting a fastener through the upper edge of the siding strip or panel and into the building. The fastener may be inserted through a slot in the siding to allow for expansion and contraction.
Window openings in the exterior walls of the building are framed with wooden headers, sills and jambs along each side of the opening. The vertical jambs are normally constructed of two abutting 2×4 studs. The window inserted into the opening includes an aluminum or vinyl casing with a radially projecting outer flange spaced outwardly from and parallel to the vinyl siding. Door openings are constructed in a similar manner.
During construction, the windows and doors are inserted into the openings and attached by inserting fasteners, e.g., screws, nails or staples into the opening casing. Vinyl siding is then attached to the sheathing or exterior surface of the building with the ends of the siding being inserted beneath the flange to prevent water from entering behind the vinyl siding.
Due to the nature of the materials, it is not desirable to drive nails or other fasteners through the exposed casin of the aluminum or vinyl window. In addition, mounting supports for storm panels onto the vinyl siding can bend and distort the panels. Accordingly, prior art systems are unsuitable for this kind of building construction.